Que me reste t'il ?
by Shitema 94
Summary: Comment la mort d'un proche peut avoir une influence sur la vie de deux ninjas ? Que faut-il faire lorsque la femme que l'on aime s'éloigne sans donner d'explications ? Que faire si son cœur est si meurtri que l'éloignement semble être la solution ?


**Que me reste t-il ?**

Sept mois.

Cela fait aujourd'hui exactement sept longs mois que tu m'as quittée. Sept mois qui ont été un véritable enfer pour moi. Savoir que tu souffres sans pouvoir t'aider, cela ne m'aide pas à me reconstruire.

La vie avec toi, même si elle fut courte, avait été extraordinaire. Tu es le rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie. Mais, après la mort de ton frère, tu as complètement changée. Quelque chose s'est brisée en toi. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais reconstruire.

Je ne t'en ai pas tenu responsable, je savais très bien ce que cela faisait de perdre quelqu'un de proche. Quoique dans mon cas cela n'avait été que mon maitre. Dans le tien, cela avait été un frère… Ce n'était vraiment pas comparable, je ne pouvais imaginer l'ampleur de la souffrance que tu devais ressentir. Et la ressentir encore, probablement. Ce genre de blessures mettent beaucoup de temps à se refermer, ça j'en ai parfaitement conscience, mieux que quiconque.

Mais savoir que tu souffrais, cela m'étais tout simplement insupportable. Je voulais plus que tout te protéger. Te protéger de tout, que ce soit des attaques physiques que des atteintes directes à ton cœur. Ton cœur qui devait être en morceau.

J'avais plus d'une fois songer à venir te rejoindre à Suna, pour t'aider, te réconforter, te soutenir. Mais je me rappelais alors sans cesse les derniers mots que tu m'avais laissés. Ce matin d'Août. Peu après l'annonce de la mort de ton frère, Kankurô…

Je revoyais très clairement la scène dans ma tête.

Nous étions tous deux au parc, nous baladant main dans la main. Nous étions heureux à cette époque, nous vivions de notre amour. Tu étais si belle, les rayons du soleil caressant ta peau ainsi que tes magnifiques yeux verts. J'étais en totale admiration devant toi, tu étais ma merveille.

Je ne me doutais pas que nos vies allaient basculées en un instant.

En effet, un ninja arriva près de nous. Il avait un air grave. Il nous déclara que Tsunade nous attendait immédiatement dans son bureau. Nous avions été surpris, nous demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Nous l'avions donc suivi, anxieux.

Une fois devant l'Hokage, le visage peiné, nous sentions que quelque chose était arrivée. J'étais un peu effrayé à l'idée que ce soit à l'un de mes amis.

Mais la nouvelle tomba vite. Kankurô était mort en mission…

J'avais tout de suite reporté toute mon attention vers toi, horrifié à l'idée que tu puisses souffrir. Tu avais l'air ailleurs, comme si tu ne prenais pas encore toute la mesure de ce que cela signifiait. Tu étais restée comme paralysée, ne disant rien. Avec l'autorisation de Tsunade, je t'avais ramenée chez moi. Tu n'avais pas voulu que je reste avec toi, tu m'avais assurée que tu allais bien, que je n'avais aucuns soucis à me faire. J'avais insisté pour ne pas te laisser seule dans la chambre d'ami mais tu m'avais presque mis à la porte. J'avais alors compris que tu souhaitais rester seule. Pour me rassurer, tu m'avais dit que nous irions nous occuper des cerfs de ma famille le lendemain. Tu aimais beaucoup prendre soin des cerfs, mon clan t'ayant autorisé à pénétrer dans la forêt familiale. J'avais alors acquiescé, et étais parti dans ma chambre d'un pas lourd.

Si j'avais alors su que tu ne comptais pas me revoir le lendemain…

J'aurais surement tout tenté.

Le lendemain même, très tôt, tu t'étais rendue au bureau de l'Hokage. A ce qu'elle m'avait dit, tu avais demandé l'autorisation de rentrer à Suna. Elle n'avait pu décemment te la refuser. Alors tu étais partie. Sans même me prévenir. Tu avais juste laissée une lettre à mon attention, sur ton oreiller.

_Shikamaru,_

_Je ne peux rester plus longtemps ici. Je retourne à Suna. Je te demande de ne pas chercher à me suivre, ou même à venir au village. S'il te plait._

_Peut-être que cela te fera souffrir, mais je souhaiterais que l'on se sépare. Je ne peux plus rester avec toi._

_Les instants que l'on a partagés ont vraiment été les plus beaux de ma vie… Et je t'en remercie de me les avoir offerts, mais tout cela se termine ici._

_Le « Nous » n'existe plus désormais. Il ne reste que le « Toi » et le « Moi »._

_Je souhaite que tu sois heureux dans la suite de ta vie._

_Temari._

Lorsque j'avais fini la lecture de ta lettre, des larmes avaient coulés le long de mes joues. Je venais de comprendre que tu m'avais abandonné, m'avais condamné à une vie sans amour… Parce que la seule que j'aimais, et que j'aimerais, c'était toi. Seulement toi. Alors, vivre ma vie avec une autre, comme tu me le demandais implicitement, m'étais impossible.

Oui, impossible.

Comment vivre sans toi à mes cotés ? Cette question je me la pose toujours… Cela fait sept mois aujourd'hui. Sept mois que ma vie s'est arrêtée. Au même rythme que tes pas t'éloignant de moi. Alors aujourd'hui, je laisse juste le temps s'écouler, ne cherchant pas à changer quoi que ce soit à ma situation. Ma mère est inquiète pour moi, je le vois bien. Quoique mon père soit dans le même état, même s'il le dissimule pour rassurer ma mère.

J'enchaine les missions, ne m'arrêtant jamais. L'inactivité ravive en moi des souvenirs que j'avais enfouis. Des souvenirs de toi, de nous… L'inactivité m'est insupportable. Je ne regarde même plus les nuages, ayant égaré l'intérêt que je pouvais bien leurs portés autrefois. Tous nos amis s'inquiètent pour moi, Ino et Choji en tête. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, ils savaient toujours quoi faire pour me remonter le moral. Mais là, ils sont complètement impuissants. Ils ont tout tenté, mais rien n'a réussi à m'arracher ne serais-ce qu'un minuscule sourire. Ma joie de vivre s'est évaporée en même temps que ton sourire m'a quitté.

Je me sens vide désormais, je me trouve si pitoyable… Etre dans un tel état à cause d'une femme… Mais malheureusement, tu n'es pas n'importe quelle femme… Non.

Tu es la femme de ma vie…

Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir la chance de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin. De t'avoir auprès de moi, d'avoir l'honneur de t'appeler Mme Nara, de savoir que tu serais toujours là, de construire une famille avec toi… Mais tout ceci n'est plus qu'un rêve. Tu es loin désormais, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il faut croire que l'amour éternel que je te porte, ne représente pas la même chose pour toi… Quoique j'en dise, tu resteras la seule et l'unique. Même si je dois rester seul le restant de mes jours. J'entrevois mon avenir comme terriblement triste et sombre. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. Tu m'as bien faire comprendre que tu ne voulais plus de moi, ni même me voir.

Je soupirais.

Alors, que me reste t-il ?

Je n'en sais rien…

***** **

Je marche le long d'une rue agitée du village. La tempête de sable qui nous a frappés cette nuit semble s'être dissipée. Que c'est embêtant quand nous sommes obligés de rester chez nous des heures durant, bloqués par cette saleté de sable !

Je respirais fortement. Je ne devais pas commencer à m'emporter, il fallait que je me contrôle.

Pourquoi étais-je ainsi depuis quelques mois ? Pourquoi dois-je m'énerver contre tout ce qui me contrarie ?

Je soupirais, le regard devenu sombre. Si, j'en connaissais parfaitement la raison… C'est depuis que… que… Je n'arrive même pas à le dire. Quelle idiote ! Et voilà, je m'énervais de nouveau. C'est depuis qu'il n'est plus là que je suis comme ça, je le sais bien. Je n'ai toujours pas réussie à surmonter sa perte. Et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Depuis le temps, j'aurais déjà dû me faire à l'idée qu'il ne serait plus jamais près de nous, à raconté des bêtises…

Mon visage s'est un peu creusé depuis, des cernes trônent sous mes yeux. Je dors assez mal. Mes cheveux ont perdus de leur beauté d'antan, mon visage également. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. A 24 ans, quelle vie lamentable…

Gaara a pourtant bien réussi à gérer cette situation, il n'a versé aucunes larmes. Je l'envie d'une certaine manière. Il semble être si renfermé à toutes formes de sentiments que c'est peut-être bien cela qui l'a protégé face à la perte de notre frère… Oui, il en a bien de la chance…

Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ça. Au contraire. J'ai surement été trop protectrice envers mes petits-frères. Je me suis peut-être trop attachée à eux. Ce sentiment de protection que je ressens pour eux est comme celui d'une mère envers ses enfants. Je voulais les protéger de tout, être toujours là pour eux…

Mais je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. Si je l'avais été, Kankurô serait encore ici, avec nous… Il serait certainement entrain de quémander des détails à Gaara sur sa relation avec Matsuri… Il serait entrain de m'embêter pour que j'avoue mes sentiments pour… pour… Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer son prénom. J'ai l'impression que si jamais je le prononce, je vais en être affecté. Que je m'effondrerais, que je prendrais enfin l'ampleur de l'erreur que j'ai faite en partant comme je l'ai fait.

Oui, j'ai pris la fuite. Moi, Temari No Sabaku, j'ai pris la fuite face à un homme. Face à _cet_ homme. A l'époque, je savais que le mieux pour moi était que je m'éloigne de lui. Mais étais-ce toujours le cas, aujourd'hui ?

Mes larmes menacent de couler. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus repensé à lui, et à mes raisons d'être partie. Cela me fait mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se serre.

M'éloigner de lui était la meilleure des choses à faire. Rester, cela aurait signifié que je me serais encore plus attachée à lui. Et m'attacher à lui était synonyme de souffrir un jour où l'autre. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre on serait venu m'annoncer que lui aussi avait trouvé la mort. Je sais, je ne suis pas très optimiste. Mais je préférais prendre les devants plutôt que de souffrir encore plus au moment où je finirais par le perdre. Car oui, je savais que ce funeste jour finirait bien par arriver.

Notre métier n'est pas des plus sécurisé. Nous pouvons aisément mourir à chaque instant. En mission, dans la rue, ou même en protégeant notre village. Notre vie ne tient que par un fil, et je ne voulais pas être présente pour voir le sien se couper. Même si m'éloigner de lui avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'avait été donné de faire… Chaque pas avait fait se resserrer mon cœur. Mes jambes semblaient peser une tonne, mais je n'avais pas flanchée malgré mon envie de faire demi-tour. J'avais tenu bon. Aussi bien pour lui, que pour moi. Notre avenir était incertain, et j'avais craint de devoir le finir sans lui. Quitte à ce que cela se produise, je préférais préserver la zone de mon cœur qui ne souffrait pas encore.

La partie qui lui est consacré. Et qui l'est pour toujours et à jamais…

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, je l'aime toujours. Oui… Je sais que ce n'est pas le mieux pour moi, j'avais tout fait pour l'oublier. Mais rien ne m'avait guérie. C'était trop tard. Il s'était emparé de mon cœur, et ne me l'avait pas rendu.

Rien ne pouvait empêcher ces sentiments de perdurer dans mon cœur. Quoi qu'il arrive, je pensais continuellement à lui. Je songeais qu'il avait dû refaire sa vie depuis le temps, qu'il m'avait surement déjà remplacée. Ces pensées me faisaient souffrir, mais je devais être réaliste. Il ne pouvait passer sa vie à m'attendre, à espérer que je revienne vers lui un jour. J'en avais envie cependant, mais ma fierté m'en empêchait. Je lui avais clairement spécifié que je partais pour toujours, je n'allais par revenir du jour au lendemain… Surtout si c'est pour le voir avec une autre. Je savais que je ne pourrais supporter de le voir aux bras d'une autre femme que moi. Mais pourtant, c'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé en lui écrivant « Je souhaite que tu sois heureux dans la suite de ta vie », non ?

J'étais vraiment stupide. J'agissais avec égoïsme. Oui, je voulais qu'il soit heureux, même dans les bras d'une autre que moi. Il le mérite, c'est un homme merveilleux. Quand on le connait vraiment, il est assurément l'homme que toute femme rêve d'épouser. Il est attentionné, doux, magnifiquement beau, très bon amant également, à le sens de l'humour et de la repartie, sait se montrer entreprenant quand il le faut, et discipliné lorsque la situation l'exige.

Cela me fit légèrement sourire. Je repensais à tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Tous ces souvenirs magnifiques que nous avions en commun. Tous ces instants qui resteraient gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. J'avais vraiment été heureuse à ses cotés quand j'y repensais, je me disais qu'une autre femme méritait de ressentir la même chose. Même si le fait de le savoir avec une autre me donnait envie de pleurer, je me tenais à ma résolution.

Il devait surement m'avoir rayé de sa vie après ce que je lui avais fait, alors je comprenais qu'il puisse chercher le bonheur ailleurs. Je ne lui en voulais pas, après tout c'était moi et moi seule qui avait décidée de partir. Lui, m'avait offert du réconfort et l'amour dont j'avais besoin, mais je l'avais repoussé. La douleur d'avoir perdu mon frère probablement… Lui, lorsqu'il avait brutalement perdu son maitre, avait mis des mois avant de m'adresser la parole. Cela lui avait pris du temps pour qu'il se remette mais il l'avait fait.

Comment avait-il fait ? Moi, je cherche encore la réponse.

Je ne comprends pas. Lui avait réussi à se relever après la mort d'Asuma Sarutobi, mais où avait-il bien pu trouver la force nécessaire ? Quel avait été son remède miracle ? Pourquoi, moi, devrais-je rester ainsi prisonnière de ma tristesse…

J'arrivais finalement devant l'appartement de Gaara. Il avait souhaité que je m'installe avec lui, peut-être pour pouvoir me surveiller de plus près. Au cas où je ne déciderais de faire une bêtise. Après tout, plus rien ne me retenait à cette vie, sauf la perspective de la douleur que j'infligerais à Gaara si sa grande sœur venait à l'abandonné à son tour… Il était fragile malgré tout. Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul face à ce monde si cruel. Il était le denier membre de ma famille qu'il me restait, je comptais bien prendre soin de lui.

Sur ces pensées, je partis directement me coucher sans prendre la peine de diner. Je n'avais pas faim.

Dans mon sommeil, deux visages m'obnubilaient : celui de Kankurô et celui de… Shikamaru…

***** **

Le soleil se lève à peine sur Konoha. Et moi, je suis déjà debout, prêt à débuter cette nouvelle journée. Je sais qu'elle sera comme toutes les autres : j'accomplirais une voire plusieurs missions, je rentrerais à mon appartement tard dans la soirée et j'irais directement me coucher. Oui, ça allait être bien comme ça. Aucun moment de pause, cela allait m'empêcher de réfléchir à des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec ma vie de shinobi…

Je soupirais et pressais le pas. Les missions n'attendaient pas.

Sauf que quelqu'un chose que je n'avais pas prévu arriva : Tsunade n'avait aucune mission à me confier aujourd'hui. Je m'étais retrouvé forcé de la supplier pour accomplir n'importe quelle mission, même de rang D, c'est pour dire si j'étais désespéré... Mais rien, rien de rien. Je me retrouvais donc avec une journée de congé.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien faire pour passer le temps… Une journée, c'était long. Alors, sans plus réfléchir, je me décidais à aller voir Ino à la boutique de fleurs. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait surement s'y trouver.

J'arrivais devant la porte, et la vit. J'entrais donc et la salua. Elle parut surprise de me voir. Je ne compris pas, mais elle se jeta sur moi et me prit dans ses bras.

_-« Shika… Si tu savais comme on était inquiets avec Choji ! Tu aurais pu nous donner de tes nouvelles ! »_

J'en restais muet, plutôt passif. Cela faisait si longtemps que cela que je n'avais pas revu mes amis ? Pourtant, moi, je crus que c'était hier que nous mangions ensemble au restaurant… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne répondis qu'un petit « désolé ». Je ne voyais pas quoi lui dire d'autre.

Elle me dit qu'elle devait retourner travailler, mais que ce midi elle devait rejoindre Choji pour déjeuner. Je lui promis que j'y serais, me disant que voir mes amis me remonterait peut-être le moral. Je partis donc m'entrainer en attendant l'heure de déjeuner.

Midi arriva et j'attendais déjà devant le restaurant. Mes deux coéquipiers me rejoignant rapidement, Choji plutôt content de me voir. Nous mangeâmes en racontant quelques bons vieux souvenirs de l'équipe dix. Cette époque me semblait si loin déjà, pourtant cela ne faisait que six ans qu'Asuma était mort. Cela me semblait être si loin, l'époque où nous étions encore tous insouciants… Parfois, cette époque me manquait. J'étais si feignant… Cela me faisait rire intérieurement en voyant à quoi j'en avais été parfois réduit pour me faire remarquer de la femme galère…

Et voila ce que je craignais : je pensais à elle. Quoi que je fasse, tout finissait par me ramener à elle. Je me souvins alors que je l'avais déjà emmener dans ce restaurant pour notre premier rendez-vous… J'avais été tellement nerveux que je m'étais renversé de la sauce soja sur mes vêtements. Elle en avait rit longtemps. Son rire résonnait dans mon esprit. Rien ne pouvait altérer les souvenirs que j'avais d'elle. Rien ni personne d'ailleurs.

Mon visage s'assombrit.

Choji était déjà parti, prétextant une mission. Mais moi, je savais qu'il avait choisi de partir. D'après les dires d'Ino, il ne supportait plus de me voir dans cet état, alors il prenait la fuite. Je le comprenais. Je ne lui en voulais pas.

Ino me fixait avec tristesse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de moi ? A quoi bon se poser cette question, je me fichais un peu de la réponse.

_-« Tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal mes paroles mais… Je ne te comprends pas… » _Soupira t-elle.

Je la fixais alors, elle semblait peinée mais déterminée.

_-« De quoi tu parles ? »_ Lui répondis-je d'une voix éteinte.

Elle sembla s'énervée.

_-« Mais de toi voyons ! De ton comportement ! Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça ! Tu souffres, mais tu ne fais rien pour arranger quoi que ce soit ! Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu te serais battu pour qu'elle reste ! »_

Je soupirais. Je prévoyais que la conversation ne me plairait pas. Recevoir un sermon ce n'était pas mon truc. Mais me laisser presque insulter, ne resterais pas sans réaction de ma part.

_-« Elle a choisie de partir. Elle m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? »_

Elle se calma, peut-être en voyant mon air abattu. Je n'aimais pas parler d'_elle_…

_-« Que tu la rattrapes. Que tu lui demandes des explications, que tu l'aides… Elle souffrait après avoir appris la mort de son frère, et tu l'as abandonnée… Tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider, pour la soutenir. Tu l'as laissée prendre la fuite sans te demander pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi… »_

_-« Je sais très bien pourquoi elle est partie : elle ne voulait plus de moi… »_

Ino souffla alors brusquement, avec énervement. Elle semblait être un peu en colère. Elle secouait la tête, se demandant surement si j'étais vraiment aussi stupide.

_-« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien aux femmes… Tu crois qu'une fille qui était amoureuse de toi depuis qu'elle avait quinze ans serait partie brusquement ? En ne te disant que : « Je ne t'aime plus, adieu ! ». Si tu crois ça, c'est que tu n'es pas si intelligent que ça finalement… »_

Je la fixais, interdit. Elle avait eu des mots durs à mon égard, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait avec autant d'hostilité. Peut-être comprenait-elle quelque chose qui m'avait échappé, après tout. Je ne connaissais rien aux femmes, je n'y avais jamais rien compris. Elles restaient un mystère pour moi.

Je baissais la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles d'Ino. Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir en me disant tout cela.

_-« Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire, Ino ? » _Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix.

_-« Je crois juste que… Qu'elle ne t'a pas quittée à proprement parlé, mais qu'elle a plutôt pris la fuite… »_

J'étais étonné. Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Parce qu'avec cette possibilité, mon avenir n'était peut-être pas encore totalement dessiné…

_-« Qu'est ce que tu entends par 'prendre la fuite', au juste ? »_

_-« Selon moi, elle aurait juste jugé préférable de s'éloigner de toi. Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule, ou bien elle ne voulait pas t'infliger tout cela ? Enfin, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je suis juste persuadée que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'aimait plus... »._

_-« Et même si ta théorie est juste, qu'est ce que je peux y faire ? » _Lui dis-je, impuissant.

_-« C'est plutôt simple. Tu sais quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ? »_

_-« Euh… On est le 11 Février, pourquoi ? »_

Elle sourit légèrement. J'eus un peu l'impression qu'elle se fichait de moi. Mais elle cherchait surement à m'aider, alors je ne dis rien.

_-« Et bien, dans trois jours c'est le jour de la St Valentin… »_

_-« Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… »_

Elle soupira longuement, l'air de se demander si je ne le faisais pas exprès.

_-« Tu veux quoi ? Que je débarque à Suna, et que je la supplie de revenir ? » _

_-« Oui, je voyais bien quelque chose dans le genre… »_

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Pour moi, c'était une idée en l'air que je lui avais balancé, sans forcement être sérieux. Mais, elle, elle avait l'air très sérieuse au contraire.

_-« Elle… Tu crois que ça peut marcher ? »_

Elle me sourit alors sincèrement, comme si elle ne souhaitait que ça.

_-« Oui, pour ma part, j'en suis persuadée »._

Je la saluai, la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et sortit du restaurant. J'errais dans les rues sans avoir de destination précise, juste avoir l'opportunité de réfléchir un peu.

Son idée avait-elle une chance de marcher ? Sa théorie était-elle envisageable ? M'avait-elle quittée pour se préserver ?

En tout cas, je l'espérais. Je préférais savoir qu'elle était partie pour cette raison, plutôt qu'à cause d'un amour éteint… Cela m'apportait aussi l'espoir fou que tout n'était peut-être pas encore fini entre nous, que ce n'était pas encore enterrer. Peut-être pensait-elle encore à moi ? Ou peut-être avait-elle décidée de refaire sa vie avec un autre… ?

Dans tous les cas, la seule chose à faire pour en avoir le cœur net était d'aller à Suna. J'étais maintenant décidé. S'il subsistait une infime chance pour qu'elle m'aime encore, j'allais tout tenter pour la reconquérir, quitte à la supplier ! Je passerais probablement pour un mec pitoyable, mais tant pis. Et puis… Je voulais aussi la revoir. Revoir les traits de son visage.

Fort de ma nouvelle détermination, je partis faire quelques bagages, et avertis l'Hokage que je prenais quelques jours de congé. Je partais le soir même, n'attendant pas que le jour se lève, espérant arriver dans trois jours : le 14 Février…

***** **

Je me baladais tranquillement dans le village. Je détestais cette partie de l'année. Tout le village se préparait à fêter la St Valentin, et les décorations installées pour l'occasion me rendaient amère. Oui, amère. Et triste aussi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Cette période de l'année me ramenait dans mes souvenirs, lorsque nous fêtions cette date, lui et moi… Cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais ça avait été merveilleux. Il s'était débrouillé pour m'emmener dans un restaurant chic. Il m'avait ensuite emmenée en haut de la falaise des Hokage, où nous étions restés enlacés à regarder les étoiles… Que cette soirée avait été belle… L'un de nos plus beaux souvenirs. Tout avait été parfait, et surtout lui… Oui, il avait toujours été parfait…

Et voila que les larmes commençaient à dévaler sur mes joues. Je ne pouvais les empêcher, et je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Je me précipitais chez Gaara, où je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je voulais que personne ne me voie dans un état pareil, et surtout pas Gaara, il se ferait du souci. Je restais donc prostrée sur mon lit une bonne partie de l'après-midi, songeant à Shikamaru…

Je devais me l'avouer, il me manquait le flemmard. Tout de lui me manquait. Sa présence flegmatique, ses yeux noirs où j'aimais plus que tout voir cette lueur d'amour briller, ses cheveux en ananas, son rire discret et charmeur, ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisais craquée autrefois…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent. J'aurais tant voulu le revoir. Lui dire tout ce qu'il représente pour moi, que j'ai fais une erreur et que je le regrette, que je l'aime toujours... Mais tout ceci est impossible je le sais, il doit avoir fait une croix sur son passé avec moi. Il doit également m'en vouloir pour ce que je lui aie fait subir en partant ainsi… Je ne pouvais décemment le regarder en face avec toute la culpabilité que je ressentais. Je l'avais abandonné, et je ne pouvais revenir en arrière malgré que je ne le désire plus que tout.

Il fallait que je sois forte. Le 14 Février passerait bien vite, emportant avec lui tous mes souvenirs de ce jour. Je pourrais continuer à mener ma morne vie après cela, jusqu'à l'an prochain tout du moins.

Je me décidais à me lever, et à m'arranger un peu.

Une grande fête avait été prévue pour la St Valentin, et Gaara avait tenu à ce que j'y aille. J'avais cédé bon gré mal gré, mais je n'avais pas songé à une chose : Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir porter ce jour là ?

***** **

Trois jours.

Trois jours que je faisais route vers le village du sable. J'avais prévenu Gaara de ma visite pour qu'il n'y ait aucun problème à mon arrivée. Cela serait inutile de faire tout ce chemin, si je ne pouvais entrer à Suna !

Le soleil commençait doucement à se coucher. Il devait être à peu près 21h, et j'apercevais les portes de la cité. J'y serais juste à temps.

Aujourd'hui en ce jour du 14 Février, jour durant lequel je tenterais l'impossible pour retrouver la femme que j'aime.

Je franchissais donc les portes, les gardes ayant été prévenus de mon arrivée. Merci à toi, Gaara. Je remarquais alors que le village était en effervescence. Beaucoup de villageois étaient dans les rues, se dirigeant tous dans une même direction : la grande place du village. Je me renseignais auprès d'un des gardes qui m'apprit qu'une grande fête devait avoir lieu pour la St Valentin. Je lui demandais si la sœur du Kazekage serait de la fête, il m'avait assuré qu'elle devrait être présente. Intérieurement je souriais. Oui, j'allais enfin la revoir…

Je le remerciais et me mit à courir vers cette place que je connaissais par-cœur, pour y être si souvent venu. Les villageois me regardaient passer avec étonnement, ils devaient se demander le pourquoi de la visite de l'ambassadeur de Konoha.

Je n'y fis pas attention, toutes mes pensées dirigées vers une seule femme. J'avais hâte. Oui, j'avais hâte de la revoir…

Je fus sur cette place en un rien de temps. J'étais essoufflé et je balayais rapidement l'assemblée du regard. Je cherchais des cheveux blonds coiffés en quatre couettes. Ne la voyant pas dans mon champ de vision, assez restreint d'ailleurs vu le monde qu'il y avait, je commençais à marcher pour faire le tour de la fête. Je finirais bien par la trouver, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait !

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. En sursautant je me retournais, en prononçant son prénom, souhaitant que ça soit elle.

_-« Gaara… »_

Malheureusement ce n'était pas elle, mais son frère. Dans mon malheur j'avais quand même un peu de chance, il saurait peut-être où elle l'a trouvée.

_-« Bonjour Shikamaru. Tu cherches Temari, je suppose ?_

_-« Oui_, lui répondis-je avec empressement, _tu saurais où elle se trouve en ce moment ? »_

Il me souriait légèrement, de son sourire en coin un peu énervant dans de telles circonstances.

_-« Je désespérais de te voir venir. Tu sais, elle n'est plus la même depuis la mort de Kankurô… Ça l'a beaucoup atteinte. Je crois qu'elle se sent responsable quelque part. Et puis, je crois aussi que votre séparation ne l'a pas laissée sans séquelles non plus. Je l'entends souvent murmurer ton prénom dans son sommeil. »_

Toutes ces révélations avaient un peu calmé mes ardeurs. Je me sentais coupable maintenant. Elle avait souffert, et je n'avais rien fait pour soulager sa peine. J'étais vraiment un piètre homme, je n'avais pas soutenu la femme que j'aimais… Il fallait vraiment que je me fasse pardonné, que je la retrouve. Comme pour répondre à ma question silencieuse, Gaara murmura :

_-« Je ne l'ai pas encore vu à la fête, mais elle doit y être. »_

Sur ce, je lui fis un signe de tête affirmatif, avant de reprendre mes recherches. Quelques minutes déjà que je cherchais, et aucunes traces d'elle. Je commençais à me demander si elle n'était pas restée chez elle au lieu de venir. Je balayais la rue du regard, scrutant chaque personne dans l'espoir de la voir apparaitre. Puis, comme une illumination, je tournais la tête vers la rue perpendiculaire.

Et c'est là que je l'aperçus, marchant droit dans ma direction sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive encore de ma présence. Je la regardais et je la trouvais vraiment magnifique. Elle portait un kimono blanc avec des légers motifs de pétales de cerisier. Cette tenue la rendait vraiment parfaite. Oui, elle l'a mettait tellement bien en valeur. Quoi que n'importe quel vêtement aurait surement fait l'affaire. Elle avait cependant l'air un peu fatiguée, un peu plus mince qu'autrefois. Malgré cela elle était vraiment aussi belle que dans mon souvenir. Un ange, elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle était belle en toute circonstance…

Elle se stoppa à quelques mètres en face de moi. Je crois qu'elle vient de m'apercevoir. Elle a l'air vraiment surprise. Je ne peux lui en vouloir, j'aurais agi de la même façon. Aucuns de nous ne bougeait depuis quelques secondes déjà. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour nous deux. Elle me fixait, surement pour se convaincre que ce n'était pas une hallucination. Mais non, j'étais bien là. Et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre.

C'est pour cela que je fis quelques pas incertains dans sa direction. Elle ne bougea pas. Je pris cela comme un point positif, au moins elle n'avait pas pris la fuite en me voyant. Une fois près d'elle, je la fixais dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'avaient manqué ces deux prunelles vertes… Je ne pensais plus à rien, rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je me dis que dans les films, c'est le moment que choisissait le héros pour faire une déclaration très romantique à l'héroïne… Mais moi, je ne savais quoi dire.

On se contenta alors de se fixer, songeant que cette situation était vraiment étrange. Se retrouver ainsi après tout ça, c'était vraiment déroutant. Finalement je me dis que rester silencieux ne m'aiderais pas à accomplir la raison de ma venue, alors je me décidais à engager le dialogue.

_-« Temari… C'est si bon de te revoir… » _Lui dis-je en la fixant, les yeux remplit d'amour et d'affection.

Si seulement elle savait ce que c'était pour moi de la revoir… C'était une joie sans pareil. Elle semblait émue, ne sachant quoi dire. Sa réaction attendrie. Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver une Temari incapable d'une répartie bien placée.

_-« Si je suis venu, c'est pour toi. Je voudrais que tu reviennes. Je t'aime. Je ne conçois pas ma vie sans toi… »_

J'avais prononcé ces paroles sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais juste déballé tout ce que je ressentais en un minimum de phrases. Je ne suis pas comme Naruto, capable de sortir des discours magnifiques naturellement. Alors, comme je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je lui dirais une fois en face d'elle, je décidais d'improviser.

Je restais silencieux, attendant une réponse de sa part. Elle restait muette et ce silence me mettait mal à l'aise. M'aimait-elle encore ? Ino, n'avait-elle pas raconté n'importe quoi ?

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Je restais surpris. Que cela signifiait-il ?

_-« Shika… »_ Murmura t-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras, et de se mettre à pleurer.

Alors là, je ne comprenais plus. Elle sanglotait dans mes bras, et s'accrochait désespérément à moi. Mon cœur se serra. Je détestais la voir pleurer. Je la serrais donc contre moi, resserrant mes bras autour d'elle. Oui, j'étais protecteur. L'avoir près de moi me remplit de bonheur. Comment avais-je seulement envisagé mon avenir sans elle ? Je ne le comprenais pleinement qu'en cet instant : elle m'était nécessaire. Sans elle, je n'étais rien. Je n'étais personne. J'avais besoin d'elle autant que d'oxygène. Elle était mon oxygène.

Je souris alors franchement, les larmes aux yeux. Non je n'allais pas pleurer, j'avais quand même ma fierté à préserver un minimum face à elle. Mais j'étais heureux. Nous étions finalement à nouveau réunis malgré les crises que nous avions dû surmonter. Notre amour était plus fort que tout, j'en été persuadé.

_-« Pardon… » _

Le visage toujours caché dans mon pull, elle m'avait murmurée ces quelques mots. Je lui relevais donc le menton pour la voir face à moi.

_-« Ne t'excuses pas, ce n'est pas la peine. Tout ça c'est derrière nous maintenant. La seule chose que je souhaite t'entendre me di… »_

_-« Je t'aime… »_ Me coupa t-elle.

Elle répéta ces quelques mots plusieurs fois, comme pour me convaincre qu'elle disait vrai. Je restais sans réaction, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Puis, sans prévenir, j'attrapais son visage à pleines mains et l'embrassais fougueusement, emporté par mes sentiments.

Au début, elle parut stupéfaite, mais finit par répondre à mon baiser avec ardeur. Cela mit tous nos sens en éveil, nous avions complètement perdu toute notion de là où nous nous trouvions et de tous les regards tournés vers nous. On se détacha difficilement l'un de l'autre, quand notre besoin de respiration se fit ressentir. J'avais envie de rattraper tout ce temps perdu, de l'embrasser à perdre raison, de lui faire l'amour sur le champ… Quoiqu'en pleine rue ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit…

Elle me regardait et me souriait, incroyablement heureuse et soulagée. Je lui rendis son sourire, en songeant que cette femme était vraiment plus belle que je ne pouvais imaginer… Elle m'éblouissait.

_-« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Temari… Tu m'as tellement manqué, c'était invivable… Je… »_

Elle me coupa dans ma tirade romantique en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

_-« Nous pourrons parler de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je ne veux que rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu loin de toi… »_

Elle me prit la main et m'emmena jusque dans l'appartement dans lequel elle vivait. Elle m'expliqua que c'était chez Gaara, mais qu'elle ne comptait pas rester ici. Puis elle m'emmena jusque dans sa chambre, ou elle s'assit sur le lit, me faisant signe de la rejoindre. Je m'exécutais, remettant tendrement une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle avait baissée les yeux, appréciant ce geste doux.

_-« Tu m'as tant manqué…_, me murmura t-elle, _je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme je l'ai fait… Tu dois m'en vouloir pour tout ça… »_

Elle semblait si triste que cela me brisa le cœur. Je lui caressais tendrement la joue, avant de la prendre à nouveau dans mes bras. Maintenant que je l'avais enfin retrouvée, je n'allais pas la laisser m'échapper.

_-« Non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu m'entends ? Temari, le plus dur a été de vivre chaque jour sans toi. La raison de ton départ m'importait peu. Je ne t'avais plus près de moi, c'est cela qui me tuais… »_

Elle leva son regard vers moi, cherchant toute trace de rancune dans mon regard. Mais elle ne pourrait pas en voir, tout ce que je venais de lui dire s'avérait exact. Elle finit par poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, et se serra encore davantage contre moi. Elle passa ses mains derrière mon cou, tandis que je l'enserrais de mes bras autour de sa taille. La sentir contre moi finit de faire se briser toutes les barrières de ma retenue. Je finis par l'allonger doucement sur le lit, déposant des baisers sur toutes les parties visibles de sa peau…

***** **

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillais, je ne reconnu pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Puis, sentant un poids sur mon torse, je baissais le regard. Je vis alors Temari endormie tout contre moi, le visage serein. La vue de cette femme si extraordinaire me fit sourire tendrement. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais l'aimer cette femme galère… C'était incroyable.

Elle remua légèrement avant de papillonner des yeux. Elle leva son regard vers moi, sourit, et m'embrassa tendrement. Je la serrais plus étroitement contre moi, l'embrassant plus passionnément, avant de l'entendre rire.

_-« Tu n'en as pas eu assez hier ? »_ Me dit-elle, taquine.

Cela me fit sourire. Je la reconnaissais bien là, toujours à lancer des petites piques pour tester ma capacité à lui tenir tête.

_-« Tu m'as embrassé la première. Serais-ce toi qui n'en as pas eu assez ? »_

Elle sourit encore une fois, avant de m'assenais une petite tape sur l'épaule, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle. Je basculais au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser encore. Elle riait bruyamment alors que je m'amusais à la chatouiller. Que nous étions bien là, j'aurais aimé resté ainsi toute ma vie… Quoique le besoin de nourriture se ferait surement sentir.

Elle afficha tout d'un coup un air sérieux. Son changement de comportement me fit craindre une mauvaise nouvelle. Je m'arrêtais donc et la fixais, attendant qu'elle m'explique.

_-« Tu vas rentrer à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Euh, oui. Il faudra bien que je finisse par rentrer au village. »_

_-« Alors… Est-ce que… Je pourrais y retourner avec toi ? » _Me demanda t-elle timidement.

Sa demande me fit me relever, elle avec moi. Nous étions face à face.

_-« Si j'ai bien compris... Tu veux… Revenir habiter avec moi ? »_

Elle opina de la tête, attendant que je donne une réponse positive ou négative à sa demande soudaine. Je la regardais, et un énorme sourire prit place sur mon visage. Que j'étais heureux ! Nous allions reprendre notre vie commune, comme avant. Je la serra fortement dans mes bras, en souriant comme jamais.

_-« Oh, je t'aime ! »_

C'est ainsi que quelques jours après, nous avons repris tous les deux le chemin de Konoha. Les adieux avec Gaara n'avaient pas été faciles pour Temari, mais elle savait que Matsuri veillerait sur son petit frère désormais.

Nous étions arrivés au village trois jours après, prenant notre temps, profitant pleinement l'un de l'autre. Elle avait réinstallée toutes ses affaires chez moi, réinvestissant une grande partie de mon dressing pour toutes ses affaires. C'est qu'elle en prenait de la place, la femme galère ! Mais j'en étais plus qu'heureux. Elle était enfin là. Elle était près de moi, plus rien ne pouvait venir perturber mon bonheur retrouvé.

Je n'osais même pas envisager ce qui se serait passé si Ino ne m'avait pas éclairer sur ma situation. Je lui devais beaucoup, il faudrait que je pense à la remercier comme il se doit. Tout de même, c'est qu'elle a un bon instinct la Ino… Si elle pouvait seulement l'utiliser pour s'apercevoir des signaux que ne cesse de lui envoyer Kiba… Pauvre maitre-chien…

Revenons-en à Temari et moi. Une chose manquait encore pour le moment. Je me décidais à passer la première étape, espérant qu'elle réponde par l'affirmative. C'est dans ce but que je l'emmenais dans un restaurant très chic. Nous avons mangés, avons ris, nous tenant la main sur la table pendant tout le repas. Elle était plus que ravissante dans sa robe noire bustier, ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules dénudées. Tout allait pour le mieux, nous étions à nouveau plus heureux que quiconque. Je pris mon courage à deux mains quand nos desserts furent servis.

J'étais sûr de ce que je voulais, et surtout de _qui_ je voulais.

Je me levais alors de ma chaise, m'agenouilla un genou au sol près d'elle, lui prit la main, et la fixa. Elle semblait surprise. Elle avait probablement déjà compris où je voulais en venir. Je la regardais tendrement, en souriant légèrement.

_-« Temari No Sabaku, tu es vraiment une femme galère et violente, t'attirant souvent des ennuis. Mais tu es aussi une femme merveilleuse, magnifique, plus aimante que quiconque, et passionnée. Tu as du caractère, et tu sais ce que tu veux. Alors aujourd'hui, je te demande de savoir si tu veux accepter la demande que je te fais ce soir. Temari, je t'aime plus que tout. Je ne veux plus passer un autre jour sans toi, sans que tu sois mienne. Alors je te le demande : Temari No Sabaku, veux-tu devenir la femme d'un flemmard comme moi ? »_

Ces yeux brillaient tandis qu'elle me fixait. Je crus qu'elle allait pleurer, j'étais assez fier de mon discours, je l'avais répété dans ma tête toute la journée pour que tout soit parfait. Je sortis un écrin noir de ma poche de costume, et l'ouvris devant elle. Une bague en argent, serti d'un diamant trônait à l'intérieur. J'attendais juste une réponse…

_-« Bien sur que je veux t'épouser… » _Me répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, émue.

Elle se baissa et m'embrassa, sous les applaudissements de toute la salle qui avait assisté à ma demande.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un flemmard et une femme galère furent liés pour l'éternité, leur amour plus fort que n'importe quel obstacle. Ils réapprirent tous deux à vivre, savourant à nouveau le bonheur retrouvé. La St Valentin restera une date importante pour tous les deux : le jour où ils ont été de nouveau réunis, par la force de la volonté d'un flemmard, et l'intervention judicieuse d'une précieuse amie.

Et la formule d'usage appropriée serait :

« Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits Nara… »

**Fin.**


End file.
